Thunderstorms and Lullabies
by white pedal
Summary: Alister and Violet are caught in the middle of a bad thunderstorm.


_Yep, Catshipping on the brain again._

* * *

The streets were terrible that night. The road was filled with cars that are either trapped or were unfortunate enough to be smashed to a tree or a fellow car (thankfully no one was hurt). A horrible storm had just hit Domino and it was a living nightmare, the rain was pouring heavily outside and everyone locked their doors and were in their cellars, In one house in the street, another couple was doing the same. Alister lit candles in the cellars as he and his wife Violet took shelter, he made sure there was plenty of light in the dark room, food for themselves and a first aid kit. They planned to stay there until the horrible storm was over. It was so bad that the storm actually knocked over a tree and it hit someones house, Alister was not taking any chances of himself and Violet going upstairs or outside, Violet was listening to the radio about the storm but sadly the power was cut so they couldn't get any updates on the weather. She sighed and then rubbed her pregnant belly.

"How long do you think the storm will last black cat?" She asked.

Alister was fluffing Violet's pillow as they laid on the mattress on the ground. They wanted nothing more than for this storm to end, since Violet was in her ninth month it was only a matter of time before their baby was born. If this weather keeps up then they were going to have problems.

"Hopefully soon." Alister said as he put his hand on Violet's stomach and rubbed it.

While they are worried about the storm Alister was more worried about Violet and the baby. When Violet told him she was pregnant he was shocked (he fainted but later claimed he was calm about her announcement) but then was happy about becoming a father. Throughout the months however Alister was worried, having a child was the greatest feeling in the world to Alister but it also brought back his memories of one particular child.

Miruko.

He remembered the day that he died and each day as Violet's stomach grew he was scared. There was going to another person who will be dependent on Alister like his brother, and what he is afraid of the thought of something bad happening to this child. His brother died when he was seven years old and now that he is becoming a father he is terrified of something bad happening to the baby, Violet reassured him that he didn't cause his brother's death and Alister believed her. But he was still afraid of failing his child.

Violet gasped and Alister was surprised as they felt the baby kick.

"Alister did you feel that?" Violet said.

Alister smiled "I did, looks like someone really wants to come out."

Alister placed his head on her stomach. He continued to hear and feel the baby's movement and it relaxed him, he and Violet didn't even noticed the thunder that roared outside.

"I know," Violet says "this baby is kicking my insides like crazy in there."

Alister rubbed her stomach and smiled warmly "Well our baby is destined to take after its mother."

Violet laughs "You're a jerk."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that?" Alister says.

Alister leans down and kisses her stomach and then kisses her lips. Violet sighs and Alister looks at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"...Alister, do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Don't be silly of course you'll be a good mom. Why would you ask that?"

Violet sat up a bit and started to talk "Well, it's just that my parents weren't exactly people who are capable of raising kids. And after I lost my sister and ran away at six years old I feel that I'm not exactly that confident about being a parent."

Alister understood Violets concern. When she was a child her parents had her and her older sister Rosa at a young age and they were physically, verbally and emotionally abusive towards them, Rosa took care of Violet as a mother and protected her from their fathers drunken rage and their mothers anger at them for the lack of men in her life as she hated being married to their father and blamed them for ruining her life. Then one day their parents were so angry they were about to attack Violet but Rosa got in the way to save Violet and they ended up killing her, that was also the night Violet ran away, her parents didn't even look for her and Violet lived on the streets ever since. Now that Violet is twenty-one and is becoming a mother herself she is scared that she might fail her child like her parents failed her and her older sister.

Alister ruffled her hair,"You know what your parents did was wrong. They were horrible people, and your sister died because of their poor parenting and immaturity. You'll be a great mother, I know it."

Violet flushes and smiles "Thanks Alister."

Alister looked at Violet as the candles lit around her. Her skin was glowing and made her look like a China doll, her dark wavy hair framing her face and her ice blue eyes flicker in the light, her pregnancy had made absolutely beautiful. Not that Alister never thought she was beautiful but when she got pregnant her skin became smoother and softer, her eyes were big and were bright, Alister thought she was absolutely adorable with her pregnant belly. Violet felt fat and ugly when she started to show but Alister thought she looked like an Angel.

"You are so beautiful." Alister says softly as he put his hand on her cheek.

Violet blushed and looked away "No I'm not, I'm as a big as a house."

"Don't worry It's only temporary, if not...well I did say for better or for worse on our wedding day."

"...You truly are a man Alister."

Alister rolled his eyes but smiled "That's got to be the first time you didn't make a girl joke on me."

"Well you're the father of my child and I wanted to start setting a good example for our kid and not make those jokes anymore."

Alister smirked "Well I'm afraid that won't help. One way or another it will make jokes just like you."

Violet laughed "And it will probably have the emotional capacity of a rock and stale sarcasm like you."

Alister looked down at her stomach and put his hand on it again.

"...the baby will be perfect. Lets just hope that I'll be a good dad."

Viole put her hand on his cheek "You'll be a great dad. You were a great big brother to Miruko and a great husband to me, there is no chance that you'll mess up as a father."

Alister looks at her with a bot of worry in his gray eyes.

"Yeah but you see, after Miruko died I felt like I can't really take care of anyone. I'm scared one day our child will get kidnapped, someone tries to hurt or worse, Violet I don't want to blow this. I don't want to fail you as a husband and a fail our kid as a father."

"...Alister I-"

Violet was cut off as the couple heard the wind getting stronger and the window at the top was being tapped by the small rubble being blown away, Before they knew it lightening crashed down with a powerful roar of thunder, Alister went to the window to check to see what was happening. He was wide-eyed when he saw a maple tree was on fire, he automatically knew that the lightening must have hit the tree. The tree suddenly started to move and it got larger to Alister for a reason, that's when he realized that the tree was falling towards their house. Especially the basement. Alister turned around and ran towards Violet.

"Violet look out!"

Alister went to pick her up from the bed. As he got her up they started to run towards the stairs, suddenly a large tree crashes through their basement. Violet and Alister were wide-eyed in shock.

"Oh my god!" Violet exclaimed.

Alister looks at Violet "And to think that would have almost hit us if I didn't see it coming."

They ran up the stairs, they knew they won't be safe in their house now it's half destroyed, Alister had to get his pregnant wife out of there and get her to someplace safe. They went to the other door through the kitchen that led to the garage and went into the car, Alister was thankful he found the keys on the seat. When he and Violet strapped on their seat belts Alister started the car, it wasn't long until they were already on the road and heading out of the neighborhood.

As they drove the rain poured on them and the wind was strong, Alister had to get Violet to safety away from the storm, Alister was concentrating on the road and tried not to get into an accident. Until something hit the window of their car and cracked it and the car started to swirl all over the road. Violet and Alister were screaming as it spun, then by some miracle they stopped on grassland by the road and they didn't run into anything, Alister looks over at Violet.

"We got lucky there, Violet are you alright?" He asked.

Violet didn't answer. She was frozen and had her hand on her stomach with her expression mixed with shock..and pain. She finally spoke.

"Alister...how do you know when you're in labor?"

Alister didn't know what she was talking about at first. But then he went wide-eyed and asked her "Why, how are you feeling?"

Violet looks at Alister "If I had any military secrets I'd talk."

Alister cursed and Violet started breathing heavily. This was not good, Violet and Alister were stuck in the middle of nowhere during a deadly storm and now Violet is about to have the baby. Alister had to think of something quick, this was no time to panic.

Violet let out a cry and clutched her stomach "Ah hell this hurts!"

Alister looked at his wife who was in pain. He needed a plan, they could deliver the baby in the car but it was too crowded and he didn't have the supplies for delivering the baby, and now that their window was broken and the weather was getting worse they couldn't get to the hospital.

There was a knock on their window.

Alister and Violet saw someone standing beside the car, the figure was tall and was wearing a black robe. they couldn't see his face however and Alister didn't trust him, the figure however pointed in the direction to forest. Alister was confused by this.

"What is he doing?" Alister asked.

Violet, who was panting, came to an idea of what this stranger "I think he's telling us to go into the forest."

Alister looked at Violet if she was crazy"Violet this man is obviously out of his mind. He's standing outside in dangerous weather and if he wants us to go outside when you're in labor then he is obviously insane. I'm not risking your safety and neither am I risking the life of my unborn child."

Violet puts her hand on his shoulder. Even though she was in unbearable pain she was giving Alister a reassuring expression.

"Alister, I'm about to have the baby. This man may seem strange but now he is our only chance of getting someplace safe." Violet let out a groan of pain.

Alister looks up at the mysterious figure and back at his laboring wife. He had no other choice but to take his wife with him to the forest, if he learned anything from his youth in the war zone is that if there is an opportunity you do not turn from it and you had to think fast, His wife and child depended on him. Alister got out of the car in the pouring rain and went to Violet's side to help her get out. Violet was breathing in patterns to ease the pain and the figure started to lead them into the woods, Alister didn't care what he had to do.

His wife and child depend on him to get them to safety.

* * *

Violet couldn't walk anymore from the pain so Alister was carrying her bridal style. Every now and then she would let out a yell or scream of pain, they had to get to their destination quickly because it won't be long now before it's time for Violet to give birth and the rain was pouring harder and the wind was getting stronger.

Violet was sweating "Ugh! the contractions are getting stronger! Alister I don't know how long I can hold up, this baby will be here any second." she continued breathing heavily and clutched her belly.

Alister looks at her "It's alright Violet, we'll be there soon." Alister looks at the man in the black cloak "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but can you tell us where we are supposed to go? my wife is about to give birth any second now!"

The man says nothing and keeps walking. It wasn't until he moved a branch away from himself and Violet and Alister were in disbelief, there was a cottage sitting in front of them. There was light inside and the chimney had smoke coming out of it. The figure pointed to it and Alister looks at him.

"Thank you!" Alister wasted no time and brought Violet to the cottage. Alister looked back and saw that the figure disappeared, he was wondering where he went but snapped out of it when Violet yelped in pain. Alister shut the door.

When they got in Alister took off Violet's wet sweater and set her down on the dry warm bed. Alister lifted her black skirt to see how far along she was, Alister was wide-eyed.

"Violet the baby's not waiting around anymore." He said.

Violet threw her head back and groaned. Alister went to get a blanket to put on top of Violet and a another blanket to wrap the baby in, he quickly went to the cabinet to find some disinfected alcohol with a bowl to put the liquid in and got a pair of scissors to put in that bowl. He got another bowl and filled it with warm water, he puts the two bowls on the table near the bed and he went back to Violet.

He was thankful that he took that medical course in Doma for situations like this.

Violet was wide-eyed in pain and exclaimed "Alister! the baby's coming!"

Alister looked down and saw she was right. She was ready to push, he positioned himself.

"Alright, ready? breath in and then out," Violet was breathing and Alister started to tell her to push "Okay one, two, three, push!"

Violet started to push and was huffing. She continued pushing while Alister concentrated on her delivering the baby. He shocked with what he saw.

"Violet I see the head!"

Violet looked up, she was sweating and continued breathing "Really?" she was taken over by the pain again and moaned.

"Alright Violet ,keep pushing you're getting there!"

As Violet kept pushing Alister saw his child coming. It was a scary for him but it was also exciting, he was delivering his first child and he felt the adrenaline rushing through him but kept calm. Suddenly Violet stopped pushing and sobbed.

"Alister I can't do it anymore it hurts too much!"

Alister looked up at Violet in disbelief "What!? Violet you have to keep pushing our baby's almost out!"

Violet had tears rolling down her face "I can't do it Alister! I just can't!"

Alister growled "Violet you have to!"

"No I can't Alister!"

"Yes you can Violet! You faced things that are worst than this!"

Violet continued crying "But Alister this is worse! I feel like I'm being ripped apart!"

Alister put his hand on her cheek and looked at her right in the eye "Violet, look at me. You went through worse than this, you ran away when you were six years old and lived on the streets since, you were hit by a car and almost died but you survived! if you can go through those things Vi I know you can get through this!you are the strongest woman I know and you can't give up on me now! do it for me, do it for our child!"

Violet thought of what Alister said. He was right, all her life she had to keep herself alive and wanted to better herself as a person. She went through a lot worse than this and so did Alister, she realized that they were both scared at the moment, they were having their first baby in the middle of a storm. But she couldn't be weak and give up now, she nodded at Alister.

"Okay, I'll do it." Violet said with a smile.

Alister smiled "That's my girl, now push!"

Violet pushed and let out a pained moan and Alister grinned "You're doing great, it's coming!" Alister says as Violet

Violet kept pushing for another ten minutes, the baby was about to come out .Alister looks up at Violet.

"Alright Violet, give me one more push, push as hard as you can!"

Violet huffed and then she pushed as hard as she could and she screamed the loudest that Alister had ever heard.

Everything was silent. outside of the cabin there was no more sounds of thunder, lightning or hard pouring rain. Violet fell back after the final push but lifted herself up to look up to see her husband, his expression was a mixture of awe and disbelief. Suddenly the sound of a baby crying filled the room, Alister lifted the baby in his arms and Violet automatically started crying tears of joy as she saw her child.

"It's a boy." Alister says with a triumphant smile.

Violet had never felt this happy in her life as she saw her son. The baby was crying and his tiny hands and feet were moving in the air, Alister took their son and got the scissors from the bowl and cut the cord, he put the baby in the bowl of warm water and started washing him off. After he was done he got the other blanket and wrapped the baby in the most loving and gentle way, he turned around towards Violet with the baby in his arms and looked at her with a smile and trying to hide his tears.

"Violet, meet our new son."

Alister hands their son over to Violet and cradled him in her arms carefully. The baby stopped crying as he went into his mothers embrace, Violet had tears continue to stream her cheeks as she held the infant close to her heart.

"Alister...this is our baby, this is our son," She said shakily "He is so beautiful."

Alister put his arm around Violet and his other hand was stroking his son's cheek "He's perfect, I'm so proud of you, you did it." Alister kisses Violet's forehead.

Their son had Alister's copper-red hair that is curled and tuft. He had rosy cheeks and an innocent face, Alister and Violet thought he looked like an angel, the baby started opening his eyes, it was adjusting to the new light and as his vision began to become clear he saw two people smiling at him. His parents saw his blue grey eyes looking them with wonder.

"He has your eyes." Alister says to Violet.

"Really? I think he has yours black cat."

Alister looked at his son with a warm smile "Hi, I'm dad. And this is your mom."

The baby reached out and grabbed Alister's finger. The red-headed man was surprised but smiled, Violet saw this and she smiled.

"I think someone wants to say hello himself."

Violet hands their baby over to Alister. He delivered their son and washed him but he felt like this is the first time he was holding his child, he felt so many emotions flowing through him that he had forgotten long ago as he looked at his baby. Alister kissed the baby's cheek and snuggled the baby to his chest.

"What do you want to name him Alister?" Violet asks him.

Alister looks at Violet as he rocked his son. From all the excitement they completely forgotten to name their baby, Alister and Violet looked at him and began to think.

"Not sure, do you have any idea's?" Alister asked her.

Violet put a finger on her bottom lip and began to think of a name.

"How about Valon?" She said.

Alister's eye twitched. Violet saw this and thought for a second.

"...let me guess, no?"

"...Not a chance am I naming my son after that Nimrod. As much as I love Valon as family he is a walking tornado."

Violet looked out the window "...Speaking of natural disasters."

Alister looked out the window and saw that the storm had stopped. Alister got up with his son and went towards the door and open it, when the door opened Alister was in awe as he saw the forest-covered in dew and the fresh smell of the air after the rainstorm filled Alister's lungs. It amazed him that after such so horrible can became so peaceful, he looks down at his son and smiled. For months he feared he would fail Violet and their baby, but thanks to him getting Violet to safety and helping her give birth to their son his confidence increased. He was determined to keep his new family safe.

"This is the world, and me and your mommy are going to give it to you."

Suddenly the baby started crying. Alister becamealarmed and brought him back into the cabin and tries to calm him down, Violet saw her son crying and held her arms out to receive him. Alister places him in her arms as Violet tries to coo him.

"It's alright mommy's here." Violet says softly to her crying son.

"There there," Alister says as he cups his son's head "Don't cry Miruko-"

Violet and Alister were surprised by his words. They looked at each other until they realized what happened, then they both smiled. It was clear of who their child reminded Alister of and they finally found the perfect name for their baby.

"Looks like that solves our name problem." Violet says with a smirk.

Their baby was still crying until they realized he was hungry. Violet undid her white button T-shirt and soon the infant began to feed, Alister was still smiling at the child. When he was done the baby yawned and started to drift off to sleep.

Alister says softly to the baby "Your name is Miruko," Alister looks at Violet with a smirk "See, the pain was worth it."

Violet snorted "Easy for you to say."

They both laughed and looked back at Miruko, who was sleeping soundly, Violet held him close and she began to sing.

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and Warm _

Alister was perplexed as to why Violet was singing a Phil Collins song. But Violet had a beautiful voice, soon Alister began to sing.

_This bond between us, can't be broken_

_We will be here don't you Cry_

Violet smiled at Alister, he was someone who wouldn't open up that easily, but hearing him singing to their baby reminded her that he was a sensitive man. She knew that Miruko was going to bring out a lot more out of Alister and Violet, their fears and doubts vanished the second Miruko came into the world. Now they were confident that they were going to be great parents and Miruko has become the jewel of their lives. They started singing together.

_Cause you'll be in our hearts, yes you'll be in our hearts_

_From this day on, now and forever more._

_You'll be in our hearts, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in our hearts, Always._

After they stopped singing and they smiled at Miruko "Sweet dreams Angel." Violet says and kisses his cheek. Violet looks up at Alister with a tired but loving look. Alister brushed her hair from her face.

"This is it Alister." Violet says.

"This is where it all begins." Alister says.

"You're going to be a great father."

"And you're going to be a great mother."

Alister and Violet started kissing, they broke apart to keep gazing at their son. Meanwhile outside the cabin window the dark figure was watching them with a smile on his face. He was glad to know that Alister and Violet had the baby safely, he watched the young couple with their child.

"Congratulations Alister."

With that, the man left.

* * *

Alister went to the road where he saw a paramedic truck come by (they were finding people who were injured by the storm). They stopped and he told him that Violet gave birth, they went to the cabin and found Violet with Miruko, they put her on a stretcher and took the new parents to the hospital where they examined Violet and their son. Violet and Miruko were resting in one of the rooms while Alister went to a pay phone and dialed a number. The phone was ringing until someone answered it.

_"Hello?"_ Said a gruff voice.

"Raphael It's me, Alister."

_"Thank goodness Alister,"_ Raphael said relieved. He was around the area where the storm happened and when the power went out he couldn't contact Alister or Violet. His wife Rose couldn't contact them either and they feared for the worst_ "I was worried when we didn't hear from you. What happened?"_

Alister talked in his usual calm voice "The power went out, a tree hit our house and I had to get us out of there, we almost got into a car accident and then Violet went into labor."

_"...Say that again?"_

"Violet's water broke and then we found a cottage in the woods and she gave birth."

_"Is she alright?"_

"She is," Alister had a smile on his face "We have a son. His name is Miruko."

_"...Congratulations Alister."_

"But there is something rather odd. When Violet went into labor a man in a black cloak came to us."

_"A man in a black cloak?"_

"Yeah, he led me and Violet to the cottage. But disappeared afterwards."

_"That seems rather strange? did you see his face?"_

"No, and he didn't talk either. I guess it will forever be a mystery, I got to go, I'll call you and Valon later."

_"Take care Alister, and tell Violet I said congratulations on your son."_

With that Alister hung up and headed to Violet's room. When he opened the door he saw Violet holding Miruko and smiling at him, Alister felt a smile crept on his face and went inside and shut the door behind him.

* * *

_Feedback would be appreciated:) and can anyone guess who the mystery man is?_


End file.
